The present invention relates to self-regulating water sprinklers, and particularly to the known type including a regulator member which is displaced in response to pressure changes to regulate the flow through the sprinkler nozzle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved construction of sprinkler of this type which enables it to be produced and assembled at low cost.